El precio de una milla
by Chiee
Summary: Primera Guerra Mundial. Romance,Drama, Bélico/ Tres compañeros se alistan para luchar en Bélgica contra alemanes y prusianos, soportarán la vida en las trincheras, intentarán glés, francés, canadiense, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar el cariño, el amor y el compañerismo? AU/en este fanfic todos los personajes son humanos, manteniendo las mismas características originales.


_"Estamos tan lejos de casa..." _

Me cuesta trabajo aún recordar el sonido de su voz , el estruendo de los obuses no me permitía oírle claramente. Sin embargo, ocurría en ciertas ocasiones que algunas palabras llegaban a mis oídos , y hasta hoy puedo soñar con ello, pronunciándolas. Cosas como "no acabará nunca", "¿estás bien?" O hasta una risa aturdida; daba igual, incluso podría haber dicho incoherencias, hasta el día de hoy recordaría hasta el tono de su añorada voz.

Éramos jóvenes, apenas cumplidos los veinte años cuando nos alistamos. Yo, un francés de metro setenta y siete, él dos centímetros más bajo; yo nací en París, él nació en Londres.

Dios, éramos tan distintos... Y aún así estábamos allí por una sola causa: llegar hasta Bélgica, confrontarnos con los alemanes en el frente occidental.

Ypres se llamaba la ciudad, jamás habíamos estado allí. Probablemente Arthur conoció Bélgica, no lo sé, nunca tuve la voluntad de preguntarle, ¿para qué? Los dos estaríamos en el mismo lugar, y la verdad es que deseábamos dilatar en lo máximo la idea de estar allí. A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta esto.

Arthur, un británico que llegó a Francia hace un par de meses atrás, la verdad no recuerdo exactamente cuándo. Lo que sí recuerdo con precisión, es que fue un verano.

En ese entonces aún no habíamos estado en el frente, siempre en el cuartel, entrenándonos, pasando los días, preguntándose cómo sería estar dentro de una trinchera. Oh, en esos días, ¡tan ingenuos, tan dóciles!

—Francis, ¿eh?— Me preguntaba, con ojos inquisitivos. Parecía incómodo, era una división de reserva británica mezclándose con franceses... Quién lo diría.

—Sí, Bonnefoy. Tercera división de infantería, no lo suficientemente preparado para la caballería...— Sonreía, un mal chiste le colocaba aún más incómodo, pero aunque podría haberse callado y marchado, con aire arrogante se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó para llamar mi atención.

—Kirkland. Arthur, primera división de reserva.— Por algo estaba allí, ¿no? Hacía sentido, nuestros países eran aliados, y las divisiones de reservas siempre pasaban a ser las primeras en el frente... Algunos preferían saltarse la angustia e ir de inmediato a la batalla, ser reserva sólo incrementaba la expectación (dañina expectación, por cierto).

—Très bien, sir Kirkland. Verás, acá comemos bien... Queso, pan, sopa. Aunque estamos más cerca del frente, ya sabes... Las noticias vuelan rápido, nos separan kilómetros nada más de Alemania.— Intentaba, de manera irónica, darle la bienvenida. Sonaba desesperanzador, pero un soldado jamás cargaba esperanzas si era destinado a otro país.

—No intentes consolarme.— Me respondió con sarcasmo, moviendo las piernas, inquieto. Cada vez que levantaba un pie, yo bajaba la mirada, envidiaba de sobremanera sus botas de cuero lustradas, y hasta su kilt bien confeccionado. No porque nuestro uniforme estuviese en pésimas condiciones, pero la calidad variaba significativamente: Francia pasaba por una crisis económica; digamos que la guerra era causa de ello, pero tampoco apostaría tanto a esa posibilidad: olvidamos las glorias, tener dinero era una bendición, casi un milagro, y ello se interpretaba en la austeridad de nuestros uniformes.

—Bah, ¿quién más te diría algo tan cierto? Jamás le creas al teniente, él sólo quiere hacernos sentir mejor.— Otra risa, caminaba hacia él, palmeando su hombro para que me acompañara.—Vamos por un té, ya son casi las cinco, ¿no? Vamos, ahora en adelante somos camaradas.

Él no sonrió, sólo gruñó, no muy de acuerdo a mi innata extroversión. ¡Qué más daba, en todo caso! Así son los ingleses, y ahora un extraño sentimiento de unión nos embargaba.

Así pasamos días, como camaradas, como si estuviéramos sirviendo a la misma patria. Discutíamos, como siempre, para luego reconciliarnos como compañeros. Él me enseñaba algunos poemas de Baudelaire, yo reía por todos esos gustos franceses; él, al cabo de unos minutos, se mosqueaba de mis risas, respondiendo con infantiles golpes en los hombros, empujándome. Yo reía más, él hervía de la vergüenza. ¡Era tan gracioso!

Recuerdo una mañana tibia, cuando comíamos en las barracas. Avena, queso y pan, muy francés; Arthur no parecía contento, con los cabellos alborotados apenas contestaba a mis insistentes palabras. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto insistí para saber qué le pasaba, él sólo giraba la cabeza, comiendo de mala gana. No pude entender su actitud en absoluto, el día anterior jugamos cartas y reíamos hasta desencajarnos la mandíbula; no lo supe hasta que, harto de mi preocupación, echó la bandeja a un lado, la leche derramándose dentro de la plata.

—¡Estoy cansado de esta comida! ¿Para qué demonios me trajeron acá si nunca iremos al frente? Estoy harto de toda esta comida francesa. Extraño mi hogar. Extraño mucho Inglaterra.— Como un mocoso, se había enfurruñado e irritado. Yacía encorvado con los brazos entrelazados, descansando el mentón sobre la mesa. Yo, absortó por esa actitud, me quedé chequeando los manjares de la mesa... Pan fresco, avena, queso europeo... "¡Vamos, era el paraíso!" Pensé, pero en seguida recapacité: "Lo es, para un francés."

Esa misma tarde, mientras Arthur y su división entrenaban a campo abierto, logré conseguirme un pase temporal hacia la villa de la pequeña ciudad (esa libertad me costó un día de arresto, pero en fin), pude comprar un frasquito de mermelada. Esa misma tarde, comimos buñuelos con mermelada. Me confesó, luego de varios bocados, que era la mejor mermelada que probó en toda su vida. "Exagera", le juzgué, mas sus manos temblorosas, su voz quebrada me daba la idea de que jamás comió algo así.

Vaya, él extrañaba su hogar hasta la médula.

Meses transcurrieron, nos olvidamos del verano. El invierno francés era duro, y sabíamos a ciencia cierta que podría ser peor. Porque estábamos en los cuarteles, los caldos no faltaban, la leña estaba seca... ¿Y qué sucedía allá afuera? Quién sabe, pero lo que sabíamos a ciencia cierta que toda esa leña o caldo no existían, de vez en cuando nos sentíamos los seres más afortunados del planeta.

Pero conocíamos nuestro destino. Sabíamos de antemano que nos llamarían y nos darían las instrucciones. Cuánto lo sabíamos, y cuánto temíamos a ese día.

—Francis...— Murmuró Arthur, dormía en la litera derecha, a sólo dos pasos de distancia.

—¿Qué pasa?— Ninguno de los dos conseguía dormir, algo nos inquietaba, pues durante la mañana, nuestro teniente nos mencionó algo acerca de escribir cartas. ¿Para qué nos recordaba algo así? Todos lo hacíamos sin necesidad de avisos previos. Estaba claro, pronto nos iríamos; en cierto modo, era una verdad universal, pero nos engañábamos mutuamente creyendo que"quizás mañana se acabe la guerra".

—¿Te gusta la playa? — Los susurros pasaban desapercibido con los ronquidos. —A mi me aterra.

—¿Por qué?

—Bien... Te voy a confesar algo.— Me miraba, lo presentía. Su silueta no era clara, pero sus ojos brillaban; no sólo eso, al cabo de unos segundos, sus dientes también: estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué es? — Por primera vez, no pude contagiarme con esa aparente alegría.

—No sé nadar.— Comenzó a reír, se movía entre las sábanas, aquello parecía muy gracioso. — Y probablemente nunca aprenda.

Con ese comentario, una chispa de recelo nació en mi interior. Una sensación inquietante, no entendía la intención de esas palabras, pero algo en particular comenzó a irritarme.

—¿Y qué hay con eso, uh? Ya aprenderás. Cuando volvamos, deberás aprender.— Sonaba a regaño, me daba cuenta de ello.

—No vamos a aprender, Francis. Ya no aprendimos. Igual me emociona la idea de no haber aprendido, "aquí yace Arthur Kirkland, nunca supo nadar".— Intentaba callar sus propias carcajadas, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—Eres un imbécil.— Finalmente, me había enfadado. ¿Con qué propósito habíamos forjado toda esa amistad , si no es capaz de mantener el temple? Iríamos, lucharíamos, y volveríamos convertidos en hermanos. — Duérmete, ustedes los ingleses son unos imbéciles realmente.— Arthur calló, sorprendido por mi enfado. Yo di la vuelta, obsequiándole mi indiferencia, escondiéndome en las sábanas.

"Qué tonterías dices, Arthur..."

Esa misma madrugada, nos llamaron: Iríamos a Bélgica.

No lo he visto, esa misma mañana partimos en diferentes camiones. No lo vi no porque él se haya ocultado de mi mirada, no nos vimos porque seguía enfadado con él. Me comportaba igual que él, como un mocoso... ¡Pero sentía impotencia de sus palabras! ¿Qué se creía, realmente? Ah, escuchaba esa risa sarcástica y rechinaba los dientes de la rabia, maldito idiota.

Aunque, es cierto, cuánto me hubiese gustado haber viajado a su lado. Después de haber recorrido kilómetros, después de pasadas tantas horas, la rabia se disipaba, y un sentimiento angustiante me carcomía.

Nos habíamos ido sin más, tantos meses preparándonos para terminar luchando cada uno por su lado no parecía justo.

Qué injusto.

Ya no sentía enojo por sus palabras, sino por el silencio dentro del camión que nos transportaba. Estaba repleto de camaradas, franceses, canadienses, y nadie pronunciaba palabra, ni siquiera se miraban. ¿Era esto por lo que luchábamos? ¿Por individuos que ni siquiera tenía la molestia de preguntarte por un cigarrillo? Me acomodé los cabellos, ya no tan rubios por culpa del polvo y el viento.

—¿Canadiense?— pregunté al chico que estaba sentado a mi lado, usaba unos lentes que le hacían ver aún más torpe.

—Oui...— Su voz quebrada y suave me brindó cierta paz, así que me animé a preguntar más.

—¿De dónde eres? — Parecía sólo un recluta; de hecho, podría asegurar de que jamás había tocado un rifle.

—D-de Montreal.— Esa voz tiritona traía algo de nostalgia, así hablaban muchos de los reclutas. No que fuera un veterano: aún era muy joven, pero ciertamente estar todo ese tiempo en el cuartel me hacía un tanto más experimentado.

—¿Estuviste en Francia? Pareces un recluta.

—No, no he estado en Francia...— Sacó su pasaporte canadiense, "Matthew Williams"; en efecto, se había movilizado directamente desde Canadá hasta Bélgica.

Wow, eso era bastante para un recluta.

—Muy bien monsieur Williams. Soy Francis Bonnefoy, espero nos llevemos bien.

Conversamos poco, el canadiense no era un muchacho muy presto a ello, pero aquellas pocas palabras me reconfortaron, era un dulce muchacho, sonreía incluso a sabiendas a dónde iríamos.

Me reconfortaba, esa tranquilidad la necesitaría.

Fueron horas, un trayecto enorme. Dolían las piernas: todos estábamos con las piernas encogidas, era increíble cómo ese camión transportaba tantos soldados. Era estúpido, sin embargo algunos exclamaban: "¿Cuándo llegaremos? ¡Estamos cansados!"

—¿De verdad están cansados por esto? — Fue un impulso: no pude callar.

—¿Acaso tú no?— Un francés desconocido me contestó, con las cejas fruncidas y el rostro agitado.

—¡Claro que no! Quién sabe adelante si vamos a estar más cómodos.— De pronto sentía ira por esas palabras inconsecuentes.

—¡Tú que sabes, idiota! ¡Jamás has estado en el frente!— Otro muchacho me contestó, afirmándose de su rifle.

—Señores, no discutan...— El canadiense me afirmó de la guerrera, pues yo, levantándome de mi puesto, pretendía desahogar todo ese malhumor que me había acompañado desde temprano.

—¡No necesito estar en el frente para saber que nos pueden volar los malditos brazos, imbécil!— Oh, estábamos todos tan airosos. Era la expectación, pues a cada kilómetro recorrido, el paisaje empeoraba: aldeas destruidas, árboles mustios y muertos. Era como un poema de esos que leía Arthur.

La discusión no continuó, los zumbidos de aviones nos callaron. Decenas de ellos sobrevolaron por nuestras cabezas: eran ingleses. Sí, nos resultó un alivio saber que eran ingleses, pero cuándo estos se estrellaron unos kilómetros más allá, el pánico comenzó a cobrar vida.

Más allá, habían obúses antiaéreos alemanes, derribando todo a su paso. Y eso significaba que los alemanes estaban asentados en sus trincheras, esperándonos.

Nuestros sargentos nos sacaron de los camiones, gritando enardecido que corriéramos hacia los bosques. Todos siguieron las mismas órdenes: ingleses, canadienses, australianos... Incluso indios, todos corriendo hacia los bosques muertos, la nieve maltrataba aún más el paisaje.

Corría con mi fusil colgado del hombro; atrás corría también el canadiense, y aunque no lo esperaba, no escuché ninguna queja, sólo su respiración agitada, sus pulmones hacían un gran trabajo por tragar el aire congelado.

Sólo el estruendo de la artillería antiaérea nos movilizaba: era el miedo. Parecía como si estallaran en nuestras narices, pero lo cierto es que estaban a kilómetros. De todos modos, la carrera no cesaba, mis pasos ya cansados intentaban ganar la batalla contra la nieve y el lodo.

—Corres como una niña.— Una voz familiar me despertó del trance: era Arthur, el inglés de cabellos alborotados, cejas anchas y ojos verdes.

No podría describir la alegría que sentí de volver a verle; ridículo, ni siquiera estábamos dentro de las trincheras, pero allí se alojaba la dicha de mirarle a los ojos, sentir su voz.

—Así que aquí estás...—No nos detuvimos, trotábamos en una sola línea hasta adentrarnos en el bosque.

—Sí, una gran sorpresa.— Bromeó, parecía alegre, y lo demostró al darme un empujón.

—Él es Matthew.— Le presenté al muchacho que ya caminaba detrás de mí. Aligeramos el paso, estábamos cansados.

Ambos se saludaron, Arthur sonrió al saber que era canadiense; estar con aliados encantaba a cualquiera, en un mundo donde tu vecino deseaba acabar con tu vida.

Caminábamos, todos en una gran fila, el cuerpo debía mantenerse activo. Delante nuestro, la caballería marcaba el paso, los envidiábamos, pero avanzar nuevamente dentro de los camiones sería un acto suicida, un solo obús podría volarnos en pedazos.

El panorama absurdo y hasta onírico. Todos marchaban, algunos reían, y a lo lejos se oían los cañones, las metralletas Tommys tronar, aviones sobrevolar el área.

Estábamos tan cerca del peligro... Pero nada perturbaba nuestro paso, no lo hizo el miedo, no lo hizo el sonido inequívoco de la guerra.

Sin embargo, nuestra fila se desestabilizó cuando, de pronto, un enorme estruendo estalla cerca de nosotros. Fue un mortero, dejando un enorme cráter y un par de heridos, los cuales no vi pues, sin previo aviso, fui jalado por el inglés.

Sólo él me había instado a correr. A huir mientras los árboles temblaban por nuestras pisadas. No entendía bien qué sucedía, pues teníamos en cuenta de que los alemanes estaban kilómetros delante nuestros, ¿qué significaba entonces ese estallido?

Probablemente habíamos sido emboscados, no tenía absoluta idea de qué sucedía...

Lo único que lograba asimilar, eran los gritos de nuestros compañeros, las instrucciones de Arthur, amenazando de que si no corría a su lado, me volaría la cabeza, y al canadiense jadear, imperturbable, como si su vida se basara estrictamente en jadear...


End file.
